Upgrade Units
File:Stats Upgrade Unit.jpg|Stats Upgrade Unit File:Psi Upgrade Unit.jpg|Psi Upgrade Unit File:Tech Upgrade Unit.jpg|Tech Upgrade Unit File:Weapons Upgrade Unit.jpg|Weapons Upgrade Unit Upgrade Units are training devices that allow increases in both statistics and skills, with the use of Cybernetic Modules. There are four varieties of upgrade units, one for each set of abilities displayed in the player's MFD - Statistics, Technical Skills, Weapon Skills, and Psi Skills. Each unit has an MFD interface for that set of skills, and indicates how many cybernetic modules each individual purchase costs. The Upgrade Unit is a proprietary TriOptimum training device. Skills acquired via upgrade units are not guaranteed to last more than a few weeks, though skills acquired in this fashion and then used consistently, and especially under stressful conditions, are frequently found to be permanent. Upgrade Costs Easy Difficulty Normal Difficulty Hard Difficulty Impossible Difficulty Locations MedSci Deck *After exiting Cryo-Recovery A, all four types of Upgrade Units can be found on the faces of the center column in the next room. *Just through the door to the Crew Annex, all four types of Upgrade Units are found in a lounge area, near a bulkhead leading back to the Science section. Engineering Deck *Weapons and Psi Upgrade Units can be found in the Security Room near the entrance to the Cargo Bays. *Stats and Tech Upgrade Units can be found in Command Control. Hydroponics Deck *Psi and Tech Upgrade Units can be found through the door to the east of the ''Von Braun'''s central Elevator. *In Sector A, right outside the bulkhead, Stats and Weapons Upgrade Units can be found. Operations Deck *All four types of Upgrade Units can be found on the second floor of the Lounge outside the Crew Quarters. *The Lounge through Bulkhead 42 also has all four types of Upgrade Units, two on lower, two on higher floor. *Through Bulkhead 43, head west before Fluid Ops and proceed down the hall past the Barracks. Upgrade Units of all four varieties are in a small chamber with a corpse in it. Recreation Deck *From the Elevator or Med Annex, head towards Athletics. All four types of Upgrade Units will be on a wall opposite a desk. *The Mall's first floor has two Stats and two Tech Upgrade Units (for some reason they're doubled) close to the nearby O/S Upgrade Machine. *In the Security room past the Theater and Casino, Weapons and Psi Upgrade Units can be found. Command Deck *From the main Elevator: through the door to the south and around the bend is a dead-end with a broken Replicator and Stats and Psi Upgrade Units. *Far to the south of the Escape Pods lies a Weapons Upgrade Unit. *Near the northmost entrance to the Escape Pods (at the bottom of the ladder) is a Tech Upgrade Unit. UNN Rickenbacker To be Added Body of the Many To be Added Where Am I? To be Added Strategies *Upgrade Units can be used for player's convenience and help with current tasks at hand. **Current research (one that was already started before) can be sped up using a Tech Upgrade Unit by putting as many Cyber Modules in Research as possible, but not closing the MFD window of the Upgrade Unit nor leaving it too far (if it's too far, the window will automatically close). The research will speed up greatly. After it is done, one needs to use the UNDO button to receive all the Cyber Modules back. **Tech Upgrade Unit in Hydroponics (the one that's close to the main Elevator) can be used to charge all implants and power armors to a higher storage value. One needs to use the Tech Upgrade Unit, put all possible Cyber Modules into Maintenance, and without closing the Upgrade Unit window (or going too far), use the Recharge Station that's nearby. All items with electric storage will be charged in accordance to the temporarily higher Maintenance value and stay that way, unless a Recharge Station will be used when having a different Maintenance value (in this case, the items will be charged according to the CURRENT Maintenance). After the recharge, one needs to use the UNDO button to receive all the Cyber Modules back. **Any Tech Upgrade unit can be used for more efficient weapon care. One needs to use the Upgrade Unit, put all possible Cyber Modules in Maintenance, and without closing the window or going away too far, use the Maintenance Tools on the degraded weapons. The tool will do its job at the current level of Maintenance. After the weapon care is done, one needs to use the UNDO button to receive all the Cyber Modules back. **A PSI Upgrade Unit can be used to temporarily increase the maximum PSI points. This only works when the player still hasn't acquired some of the PSI Tiers. One needs to use the PSI Upgrade Unit, buy the Tiers that haven't been acquired (note how current/max PSI points rise) and UNDO the process. The cyber modules will be returned, but the additional PSI points will stay until the player either: changes the location on the ship (using a bulkhead etc.), saves AND loads a savegame after using this strategy or uses any other Upgrade Unit in any way (even UNDO cancels the points). Category:Technology Category:Environment